peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 September 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-11 ; Comments *This show features two session repeats (in a sense). The Prince Far I commemorates the 10th anniversary of his murder, and the Fall session (played in one block) was originally broadcast on Mark Goodier's Evening Session, but Peel's show asked for and got permission to play it again. Although it is listed in Ken Garner's book The Peel Sessions as part of the band's official canon, it was the only one omitted from the Castle box set in 2005 (however, see below). *Three tracks played from the new Nirvana LP, 'In Utero'. Sessions *Prince Far I, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1978-06-07. No known commercial release. *Fall, #17. Recorded 1993-05-17. Originally broadcast on Mark Goodier show. Available on The Infotainment Scan - Expanded Edition (Castle Music). Tracklisting File a begins *Motorolla: The Habit (v/a album - Fish Hips & Turkey Lips) Shakedown SHAKE 3 File 2 begins :(JP: 'About 2 o'clock, when I staggered off into the night, feeling kind of tired and vaguely depressed, thinking, "Will I get it right next weekend?," on the fax machine there was a fax from Leo which simply said, "Goodnight Mr. Peel." I was much affected by that, and here's a record for you Leo.') *Maloko: 'In The Midnight Hour' :(JP: 'That's pressed slightly off centre.I hope that didn't spoil your enjoyment of it.') *Maxine: Happiest I've Ever Been (12" - Hovering) Blast First BFFP 86 :(JP: 'Back on the 24th of May, Richard Davies from Shirley in Solihull, West Midlands, wrote to me and he said, "I don't know if you're aware of it or not, but on the 15th of September, it'll be ten years since Prince Far I was murdered in Jamaica. I can remember listening to your show on the night that the news came through, Thursday 22nd, when you played 'No More War,' and then you said there was a session that he'd recorded for you and that you might dig it out and play it again. Well, I've been listening ever since and you haven't done it yet, so perhaps this would be a fitting occasion on which to do it. What do you think?" I think you're right, Richard.') *Prince Far I and Creation Rebel: 'Black Man's Land' (Peel Session) @''' *Ti-Tho: 'Traumtänzer (7")' (Zickzack) *21st Century Boy: 'The Acid Anthem (Compilation 12"-Hardcore Trax Vol. II)' (Overdrive) '''File a ends *East River Pipe: 'Dogman (10"-Goodbye California)' (Sarah) *''(11.30 p.m. news)'' *Thrilled Skinny: 'Popstar Prat (7")' (Damaged Goods) *Nirvana: 'All Apologies (CD-In Utero)' (Geffen) *Prince Far I and Creation Rebel: 'No More War' (Peel Session) @''' *Caustic Window: 'The Garden of Linmiri (12"-Joyrex J9 EP )' (Rephlex) (JP: 'Aphex Twin by any other name') (That's the Chaotic Window...) *Fall: 'Glamracket' (Mark Goodier Session) '''@ *Fall: 'A Past Gone Mad' (Mark Goodier Session) @''' *Fall: 'Fifteen Ways' (Mark Goodier Session) '''@ *Fall: 'War' (Mark Goodier Session) @''' *Collapsed Lung: 'Barf-O-Rama (12"-Chainsaw Wedgie EP)' (Deceptive) *Unknown: 'Pelé At Aston Villa (Compilation CD-Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...)' (Exotica) *Pram: 'Radio Freak In A Storm (LP-The Stars Are So Big The Earth Is So Small ...Stay As You Are)' (Too Pure) *Prince Far I and Creation Rebel: 'The Dream' (Peel Session) '''@ *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Llad Eich Gwraig (Craig Killed His Wife) (10"-Patio)' (Ankst) @''' *Nirvana: 'Serve The Servants (CD-In Utero)' (Geffen) *''(12.30 a.m. news)'' *Pitch Shifter: 'Ephemerol' (LP-Desensitized)' (Earache) *Alan Namoko And Chimvu Jazz: unknown (LP - Ana Osiidwa (The Orphans)) Pamtondo '''File c begins *Linus: 'Born Again (2x Compilation 7"-Some Hearts Paid To Lie)' (Wiiija) *Pussycat Trash: 'Doris (2x Compilation 7"-Some Hearts Paid To Lie)' (Wiiija) *Comet Gain: 'Aliens At War (2x Compilation 7"-Some Hearts Paid To Lie)' (Wiiija) *Skinned Teen : 'Shiny Shoes (2x Compilation 7"-Some Hearts Paid To Lie)' (Wiiija) *Michael Junior: 'Rest In Peace (12"-Love In Another World)' (Big Noiz) *John Coltrane: 'After The Rain (LP-Impressions)' (Impulse!) *Prince Far I and Creation Rebel: 'Foggy Road' (Peel Session) @''' *Cakekitchen: 'Greater Windmill Street Blues (CD-Far From The Sun)' (Homestead) *Royal Trux: '"Let's Get Lost" (CD-Cats And Dogs)' (Domino) *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Why Did You Get Mad At Me? (CD-Sittin' In With)' (Mainstream) *Animals That Swim: '50 Dresses (10")' (Ché Trading) *Nirvana: 'Very Ape (CD-In Utero)' (Geffen) (JP: 'As unveiled on the Friday Rock Show by the queen of rock herself.') John is referring to the much reviled replacement for Tommy Vance, Clare Sturgess. *CJ Bolland: 'Camargue (Galaxy Mix) (12" - Camargue (The Remixes)) R & S RS 93022 '''@ *Butterfly Child: 'Your Lover, My Harbour (12"-Ghetto Speak)' (Rough Trade) File c ends *''(1.30 a.m. news)'' File d begins *Vermonster: 'If You Don't Come Back - Part One (2xLP-The Holy Sound Of American Pipe)' (Twisted Village) *Strookas: 'Bambi (LP-Deaf By Dawn)' (Moving Change) *Guided By Voices: 'Jar Of Cardinals (LP-Vampire On Titus)' (Scat) *Prince Far I and Creation Rebel: 'Frontline' (Peel Session) @''' :(JP: 'A much missed man.') *Tiger Trap: 'You're Sleeping (LP-Tiger Trap) K KLP 017 ''(few seconds only ''@'')'' :(JP: 'I suppose there are advantages to CDs. I don't like them as objects, as I keep pointing out, but I suspect any bit of music that has ever been recorded anywhere has been made available on CDs somewhere, and it does mean that things I've missed out on the first time around have become available. I should prefer to have them on vinyl, but I can't get them on vinyl. I'm talking particularly about stuff on ESP Records.') *Godz: 'Radar Eyes (CD-Godz II)' (ESP Disk) *Dusty Angel: 'Acid Bitch (10"-Fuck All Ya!)' (Metallic) :(JP: 'As soon as I wake up in the morning, I'm off to Manchester for three or four days. Right now, it's time for me to hand you over to Steve Edwards.') '''Files 2 and d end Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 1 File ;Name *1) Peel September 1993 *2) CB116 + CB117 JP 1993-09-11 *a) 1993-09-11 Peel Show L378b.mp3 *c) L302-a *d) L302-b ;Length *1) 01:08:22 (to 00:43:42) *2) 02:57:39 *a) 00:27:36 *c) 00:45:21 *d) 00:28:51 ;Other *1) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Created from tapes SB956 and SB966 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) File created from CB116 and CB117 of the 500 Box. One section used from the above Weatherman Tape to cover part of a flip, with many thanks. *a) File created from L378 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *c) & d) Files created from L302 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?5eb7yxfeg1mtmhl *2) Mooo *a) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:SL Tapes